


My Pink Hair?

by UnholyHour



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Kim Jongin | Kai & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Kim Jongin | Kai is Whipped, M/M, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-31 10:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20792030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyHour/pseuds/UnholyHour
Summary: The same nerdy guy is always in the college cafe, Jongin can't help but stare everytime.





	My Pink Hair?

He was here again…. The same minimalistic dressed male with his neatly cut jet black hair. Except today he was wearing his thick-rimmed black glasses. Jongin couldn’t help the small grin that formed on his lips. He must have remembered to wear them on today, that was good. He quickly dropped that thought as he realized how creepy he was being. Watching this stranger in the college’s tiny cafe. His eyes dropped back to his blank notebook and text books. He came here to study and do his notes. Yet his attention keeps going back to the male at the table in front of his. The other male seemed to do his work, as he was furrowing his thick eyebrows while he rapidly typed. Jongin half expected one of the handsome stranger’s friends to show up; They always seem to linger around him from what he’s seen.

Jongin stared straight ahead at the other male, his eyes glazed over as he got lost in his thoughts while watching his memorising movements. Which the other must have sensed, because he moved his gaze from the laptop screen and made immediate eye contact with the latter. Jongin’s eyes widened as he got caught and his ears burned while his cheeks turned a soft hue of pink. He blinked rapidly and opened then closed his mouth like a fish before looking back at his textbook. Using the highlighter he was loosely holding to highlight a random sentence in the book. Acting as if he was being busy the whole time. Jongin could feel the other’s eyes practically burning holes through his head, his cheeks and ears only became redder. He twitched as he was in mental panic and close to a body shutdown at any moment. That was until he heard the soft vibrating, slowly he pulled out his phone and checked his messages.

_ From Yoda _ _ : _

_ Quit staring and talk to him already! _

Jongin’s lips pressed in a thin line as he read the text, and his eyes briefly left his phone screen. Turning towards the counter of the cafe, making eye contact with the overly large male behind it who was leaning against the counter top. Jongin rolled his eyes as he watched Chanyeol’s exasperated face and nodding towards the table that held the handsome stranger.

_ To Yoda: _

_ I’m not staring! _

_ From Yoda: _

_ It is obvious _

_ He noticed you I saw _

_ I felt the embarrassment from all the way over here _

_ It would be creepy if you said nothing now _

Jongin’s grip on his phone tightened as he bit his bottom lip. Gently chewing on it as he thought it through and kept rereading through the messages, he couldn’t help the way his ears burned in embarrassment. Was he really that obvious? Well, the other noticed he was being watched.... A part of him knew his friend was right, but another part of him wanted to deny everything.

_ From Yoda: _

_ Well _

_ You should say something before his fiends get here _

_ Fuck I meant friends _

_ To Yoda: _

_ Fine you dyslexic bastard _

_ I’ll go but rescue me before it gets worse _

The brown haired male promptly turned off his phone and shoved it deeper in his sweats pocket. Scooting back in his chair, he made eye contact with Chanyeol once again, who in return gave a playful salute the same stupid dimpled smile he always wore plastered on his face. He rolled his eyes but couldn’t help his small fond smile that formed on his lips. Truthfully, he didn’t know where he’d be without his friends. Even if they were a nuisance. Jongin gently licked his lips as he stood up from his spot. Hesitantly he slowly walked to the thick-rimmed glasses male. Said male was busy typing away, reading his notes once in a while. After a small pause, Jongin cleared his throat and leaned more on the table. “Your friends aren’t joining you today?”

The unsuspecting male jolted as he didn't notice the latter's presence till now. He slowly looked up at Jongin, his eyebrows furrowed. “My friends… Oh uh- " He flushed with embarrassment. “They had some classes.” He muttered as he fiddled with his navy blue sweater. Jongin grinned, he immediately noticed the cute little act. He took a seat instantly across from the male. “Didn’t mean to startle you. But when a cutie catches my eye, I won’t hesitate to talk to them. What’s your name?” He grinned cheekily as he watched the other in front of him. “I’m Jongin.”

“Kyungsoo.” The other male had spoken up, his voice was low and melodic. “But if I caught your eye, why haven’t you talked to me till now?” Kyungsoo raised his eyebrow while adjusting his glasses. “Isn’t it creepy to spend your time staring at someone.” Jongin’s jaw dropped open unattractively staring at the male across from him in shock. “You- You-” He tried to stutter out a response. He couldn’t even think correctly now.

“Yeah, I noticed. It was too obvious, you aren’t good at hiding.” Kyungsoo smiled warmly as he chuckled softly, his heart shaped smile was on full display. “You sit at the same spot every time I’m here. You and your friend over there are loud. Plus Lisa-” Kyungsoo quickly got cut off by the brown haired male in front of him. “You know Lisa?!” The raven haired male grinned and nodded gently. “She’s dating one of my friends.” Jongin groaned loudly and smacked a hand to his forehead. “End me now…” 

“I thought you wanted my number? We can’t go out on a date if you died suddenly.” Kyungsoo’s heart-shaped lips formed a small smirk while ruffling up his short hair. Jongin instantly perked up from his position and turned on his phone before holding it out to the latter. “O-Oh yeah! I want your number!” He was eagerly waiting, as Kyungsoo laughed again at his energy, passing his own phone to the other and started entering his contact. Jongin watched the other while leaning even more on the table. It was like a puppy eager to go on a walk. “Here- I expect some confirmation about a date.” Kyungsoo handed the phone back and took his own before starting to cleaning up his belongings, tucking them away into his backpack. “See you around Jongin.” He offered a warm smile and a small wink before leaving with his backpack.

Jongin waved as he was practically beaming. He briefly turned his attention towards Chanyeol; The giant gave him a big smile along with a thumbs up before returning to preparing a latte. A small buzz caught his attention immediately, and he turned back to his phone.

_ From Soo: _

_ You looked good with pink hair btw _

Jongin’s cheeks started heating as he couldn’t help the stupid grin that formed on his lips. Staying there for a while as he reread the text. How much pink dye does he have left?


End file.
